1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module suitable for cellular phones and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known camera module is described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a main part of the known camera module. A configuration of the known camera module will be described with reference to FIG. 4. A box-shaped holder 51 includes a box-shaped portion 52 and a cylindrical portion 53 extending from the center of the box-shaped portion 52 to the upper part thereof.
A lens 54 is bonded to the cylindrical portion 53 by the aperture portion 55 and an IR cut filter 56 is bonded to the box-shaped portion 52.
A substrate 57 formed of a square shaped insulating plate includes a plurality of concave portions 58 formed on the side thereof. A conductive pattern 59 is formed on the front surface of the substrate 57. The conductive pattern 59 includes side electrodes 59a formed in the concave portions 58.
Additionally, an image sensor 60 is bonded to the substrate 57. The image sensor 60 is connected to the conductive pattern 59 through a wire and the like. The substrate 57 is disposed at the bottom of the box-shaped portion 52 with the image sensor 60 disposed in the box-shaped portion 52. The box-shaped portion 52 is bonded to the substrate 57 by an adhesive (not shown). According to the configuration, the known camera module is formed. For example, the known technology is disclosed in JP-A-2004-88181.
In the camera module having the configuration, side electrodes 59a are wired to an external circuit through the contact of the socket or a drawing substrate.
In the known camera module, since the front surface of the concave portions 58 including the side electrodes 59a is open, the adhesive is extruded from the gap between the box-shaped portion 52 and the substrate 57, so the adhesive consequently flows in the concave portions 58 when the box-shaped portion 52 of the holder 51 is bonded to the substrate 57. Hence, the electric connection between the side electrodes 59a and the contact or the drawing substrate becomes insecure. Additionally, there is a problem of an increase in size when the substrate 57 is made to be enough large to prevent the adhesive from flowing therein.